fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Godwin Estate
The Godwin Estate is the ancestral estate and current hiding place of Mary Godwin, also known as Witchcraft Mary. The Hero and Commander Milton battle their way across the grounds of the estate and into the mansion. On the outside of the estate there is a zoo containing a menagerie of animals not found anywhere else in Albion, such as corpse moths, celibate rabbits, predator squirrel, calmer chameleons, invisible chickens, a topiary swan, a Deepwood Devil Hamster, Shapeshifting Giraffes, and even Northern Combustible Monkeys. Only the rabbits, moths, and swan topiary can be seen, as the chickens are invisible, the flame monkeys are highly nervous animals that combust when spooked, and the rest are too shy to show themselves. The Devil Hampster's red glowing eyes can be seen peering from within its house, and the two so-called "Shapeshifting Giraffes" have taken on the forms of a clock and a coat rack. While travelling through the estate grounds, the Hero and the Commander fight Balverines and Hollow Men created by unnatural means. Once inside the Manor, Hobbes in costumes are found passed out on the party room floor, surrounded by empty bottles of liquor, confetti, colorful electric lights, and a disco ball. After the main quest, when visiting the party room, if the Hero turns on the juke box they have sixty seconds to kill as many Hobbes as possible. If a score over 101 is achieved the Hero is awarded a Teddy Bear as a trophy. Trivia *There are seven tombstones in the cemetery that are an easter egg to Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. Snow White being renamed as Skull White and the seven dwarves being renamed as Ploppy, Unsightly, Constipated, Phlegmy, Sarcastic, Seedy, and Cantankerous. *There is an animal exhibit on the grounds that claims to hold "Calmer Chameleons"; The sign next to it reads: "Calmer Chameleons - - You won't be able to spot them. They come and go." This is a reference to the song "Karma Chameleon" by the 80's British band Culture Club. *There is a tombstone in the estate's pet cemetery that reads: "Winston. You were supposed to come back to life. Did I get the wrong sematary?" This is a reference to the Stephen King novel Pet Sematary, which revolves around a Native American burial ground that brings anything buried in it back to life. The name "Winston" refers to the protagonist's cat, named "Winston Churchill." *One of the tombstones in the pet cemetery states: "Hudson. Game over, boy." This is a reference to the film Aliens and Bill Paxton's character "PFC Hudson", known for his famous line, "Game over, man! Game over!" *The Godwin family portraits found near the end of the mansion reveal that the family has a history of experimenting with transmogrification. *The Invisible Chicken enclosure can be vaulted into, and, once inside, the Hero may find his or her movement blocked, just as it would be running into an NPC. A swift press of the A button will result in a startled cluck and a shower of feathers, indicating that there are indeed invisible chickens. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Fable III DLC